Welcomers Not Welcome
by Rosaleigha JOY
Summary: Many people have wondered why the "Welcome to Wilkes-Barre" sign is right next to the graveyard. The sign's placement has caused a teenage Gginni and her family to be cursed. She has always wondered if the curse was just a myth or the truth...


**Welcomers Not Welcome**

**PROLOGUE**

Many people think it's weird how the "Welcome to Wilkes-Barre" sign is right next to the graveyard. When Wilkes-Barre was first getting its border line certified, the first mayor chose it right next to the graveyard…the dead were not happy with that at all. So the next day after the mayor sent a letter to city hall about the border line, he was driving past the site and without anyone near—no cars, people or anything—a tree from right inside the barrier of the graveyard tipped right over and crushed the mayor's car like a pancake. Of-course no one could ever survive something like this, and it turns out the mayor did not. The place where his body was crushed was exactly on the border line of Wilkes-Barre and the next city. Two days later he was buried in that same graveyard where the tree had been. The same day the sign that read "Welcome to Wilkes-Barre" was put on the border that had been chosen by who is now the late first mayor of the town of Wilkes-Barre. Under the sign a special plaque was placed that read "In Memory and Respect of the First Mayor of Wilkes-Barre, John Breece." A few days later the wife of the mayor drove by the site and noticed the plaque was missing and suspiciously placed on John's grave. She took the sign and placed it to its original position. For the next week the same thing occurred every day. After the week had gone by the sign was found shredded on his grave. The dead were furious at this point. The mayor's wife got so frightened that she took the remains of the plaque and her two children and left the town. From then on the town was considered a ghost town and it was believed any of the descendants of the mayor were cursed.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Oh my gosh, that's a little weird… the 'Welcome' sign is right in between the hospital and graveyard," said a confused Alex. "I mean what mayor would want his city's 'Welcome' sign in front of a graveyard?"

"Right! It's so creepy and makes the city seem eerie," added Gginni.

"It's not very welcoming for a welcome sign," stated Mackenzie while trying to wake up her lazy boyfriend, Drew.

These Best friends had been driving for 16 hours from their home town Madison Ville, Kentucky to Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania. It was Gginni, Alex, and Mackenzie's last summer before senior year and they wanted to have one last adventure together before splitting for college. Drew decided to tag along before he set off for college himself.

Gginni decided they would come to Wilkes-Barre because of a family tale that her great-great-great grandparents founded this modern-day city and after a terrible tragedy hit, her family was cursed. She wanted to get to the source of this supposed "curse."

Right as they were passing the border, the wind picked up and made a small tree sway on the side of the road. Thinking it was going to tumble onto her and her friends, she swerved out of the tree's path of possible destruction. Everyone screamed and held on for dear life as they flew down a hill, because for some reason Gginni's breaks would not work. When the car of terrified passengers passed the graveyard, it finally came to stop at the bottom of the hill.

"What was that all about?" exclaims a terrified Alex while panting and holding her chest.

"I thought the tree was going to fall on top of us! I was _trying_ to save our lives," explained Gginni.

"Well your intentions had the opposite effect," joked Drew.

"Can we _please_ just get to the hotel alive!" yelled Mackenzie, irritated by motion discomfort, searching a GPS for the nearest Hampton.

Gginni rolled her eyes at Mackenzie's remark, but laughed all the same. As the car was started again and the friends passed a Bed & Breakfast along with some small shops, the car ran out of gas. As Gginni let out an aggravated moan Drew says, "I think you and your family really are cursed. First the tree, then the breaks, now _this_?"

While trying to ignore Gginni and Drew's bickering, Alex looks out the window for a distraction and then spots the Bed & Breakfast. She then goes on to point out to everyone that it's in walking distance and appears to be a decent place to stay.

The four friends then gather their belongings and head to the Bed & Breakfast just as it starts thunder storming…


End file.
